Xelloss the fruitcake
by Anakara
Summary: The Slayers gang is tipped off by a strange source and are going to Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa to find a cure for Zel, but what does Xelloss, the trickster priest have to do with it? XL
1. The fruitcake appears

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Slayers characters, blah, blah, blah, you know.  
  
  
  
The weather reflected Lina's mood, it was slightly drizzling, just enough to give everyone a slight chill. Lina had started off at the front of the group but had slowly drifted to the back.  
  
Now, dragging behind.  
  
Lina sniffed and wiped her nose. The trees they passed all looked the same and soon lost motivation to do anything but mope. Nobody, in any village they had passed knew anything about Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa or anything else weird like that.  
  
Lina was about to tell everybody that she gave up on the whole Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa thing and wanted to stop at the next inn when she was stopped mid thought. A dry cape wrapped around her shoulders and dissolved whatever she was about to say,  
  
Her first instinct was to jump back and fireball, so that's what she did.  
  
"Fireball!" She yelled, scaring everybody half to death, causing everybody to jump and dodge the imaginary fireball they thought was surely headed for them.  
  
Through the smoke a charcoaled figure dusted himself off.  
  
"Sheesh Lina, do you have to be so violent?"  
  
Xelloss, with his usual smile plastered face stood there smiling at the infuriated Lina, giving him a death stare.  
  
"Xelloss!!!, don't scare me like that, you deserve to be fireballed for that alone!" Lina yelled at him  
  
  
  
"Hey, and fireball him for me too!" Zel yelled from behind his bush.  
  
"Xelloss, you haven't heard of somewhere called Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa, have you?" Lina sighed, wishing to drop the subject.  
  
Xelloss stood in the middle of the road thinking, while the Slayers group watched him patiently. Without even twitching Xelloss continued grinning like he was laughing at an unpronounced joke. After what seemed like an eternity, Amelia spoke up.  
  
"Well, have you, or haven't you?!"  
  
Xelloss drew in a breath and raised his pointer finger.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Everyone face-faulted.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2! Please review!  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! ^_^  
  
~Anakara 


	2. Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Slayers characters, and although I wish they were, I stake no claim for their creation.  
  
  
  
The day had begun as a normal day in the Slayers universe would. Everybody had woken up, eaten breakfast while fighting off Lina and Gourry and after leaving the inn a complete mess, left.  
  
"So, Zelgadis, where exactly is this new cure that you heard of?" Lina groaned skeptically  
  
"Um. I think it's called something like Outer Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa.? I don't know, I heard it from some guy with a big cloak in a bar." he replied nervously "He was kind of weird, he kept breaking into hysterical spontaneous laughter. I hope he was telling the truth."  
  
Lina turned and looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa? Where in the world is that?! I've never heard of that place before. Are you sure that that guy you talked to wasn't some wacko fruitcake?!" Lina exploded out  
  
"Yeah, I've never heard of this Zombiecalifornia either, are you sure it exists?"  
  
Lina glanced over at Gourry before replying in a hushed tone.  
  
"Of course YOU haven't heard of it, you never hear about anything."  
  
Gourry just gave her a puzzled look, not understanding what she meant, as always, and kept walking.  
  
"Oh well, we don't have anything better to do, so let's go see if this 'Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa' really exists." Lina sighed as she took the head of the group.  
  
  
  
Keep reading!!! More chapters to be posted soon! ^_^ Review please! 


	3. A Campfire story

Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine, so don't bug me about it.  
  
  
  
The campfire crackled and shined light onto the faces of the Slayers gang: Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia who all looked intently at one person, Xelloss. All waiting to find out what he knew about this mysterious place called Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa. Other than the cloaked person at the bar, Xelloss was seemingly the only other person that they had met that had heard of it.  
  
"Why are all of you guys looking at me?" Xelloss said out of the blue  
  
"We're waiting for you to tell us what or if you know about this weird place, Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa." Zelgadis said dryly  
  
Xelloss, sat and continued looking at the cracking fire and started speaking softly as he began his story, with his eyes open.  
  
"Hundreds of years ago, there was a powerful sorceress who controlled a small, desolate kingdom that never prospered called Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa. The sorceress had a cold heart and didn't love anyone, and her kingdom showed it. Then one day, a handsome young man came to her castle and requested to see her. The man asked if he could take refuse in her palace. He told her that he couldn't offer her much service except to be a cook in her castle. When she accepted, he set to work cooking and preparing many fine dishes and foods. Later, the Sorceress tasted his food and she was overjoyed. Over the years, his fine food and kind words warmed up her heart, and she grew to love him. And the Kingdom came alive again.  
  
It was then that it was destiny said that his fate should come, and the monsters that he had been running away from for so long caught up with him, and killed him in his sleep. When the Sorceress found out the next morning, she was devestated. She sought out and killed the mosters that had killed him. In her sorrow, she began to cry. Tears were almost unknown to her and so when each tear fell, it contained magic. She cried so much that a shallow pool formed were she knelt. She brought her love to the pool and rinsed him in the water. The healing power of the magic brought him back to life and stands today as one of the most powerful magic pools for healing. Unfortunetely, it also has not been seen for about 100 years. But, if you did find it, it probably could cure certain things that you dislike Zel..."  
  
Gourry had fallen asleep immediately, and was snoring loudly until Lina hit him on the head. Zelgadis had been listening intently and had absorbed every part of it. Amelia however, was just staring off into space thinking about something probably completely unrealated to the subject.  
  
"This had better not be another one of your tricks." Zelgadis said menacingly, holding up one of his fists.  
  
"Nope, no tricks here!" Xellos said holding up his hands, but half crossing his fingers in his mind.  
  
Everybody just sat around thinking for a while before Amelia broke the silence.  
  
"Why were you following us Xelloss?"  
  
Pulling on his most innocent face he replied:  
  
"Me? Follow you guys? Never."  
  
Lina was the first one to punch him, followed by Zelgadis and Amelia. Gourry wasn't even paying attention.  
  
Xelloss was about to say that's a secret, but upon seeing death-glares from almost everybody other than Gourry, decided against it.  
  
"Alright, Alright! I was bored and I happen to see you guys who are always getting into trouble passing through and I thought- why not?"  
  
Lina eased off of him a little bit, but Zelgadis kept a suspicious attitude towards him. Yawning loudly, Gourry, completely oblivious to the whole situation said:  
  
"We ought to be getting to bed, we need to get up early tommorrow morning so we can start heading towards that Zombiecalifornia place."  
  
So, discerning glances, everybody went to sleep, except for Xelloss who just dissapeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-I got a little serious, but take it easy on me! it's in the plot!  
  
How was it? I need imput. Chapter 4 coming soon!  
  
Review!  
  
~Anakara 


	4. Morning

Disclaimer: None of the slayers characters are mine, i'm just borrowing them.  
  
  
  
The drizzly weather cleared up overnight and left the sky a bright blue color. A light breeze was blowing by all the freshly watered plants. The birds were singing and it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Until the slayers gang woke up, that is.  
  
A loud crash was heard as Gourry ran out of his tent. Unfortunately, the crash had woken everybody except Zelgadis up. Zelgadis had been drinking his usual morning coffee. When the tent crashed, his coffee found it's way to his face, rather unpleasantly.  
  
"GOURRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a very unhappy Lina yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I promise!" Gourry said, still startled  
  
Unknown to the slayers group, a snicker was heard from a nearby tree.  
  
Groggily, everyone headed towards the measly campfire and started eating breakfast, while Zelgadis started wiping off his face. Lina looked up from her eating (which for Lina, is hard to do) and looked around.  
  
"Hey, has anybody seen Xelloss this morning?"  
  
"Nope" Gourry said between mouthfuls of food  
  
"Luckily not." Zelgadis said thankfully, "He probably just left after last night. I say, good riddance to bad fruitcake"  
  
"Aw, now that's not very nice." Xelloss said jokingly as he teleported right  
  
Zel.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Zelgadis yelled as he once again spilled his coffee all over his face.  
  
Xelloss held himself back from laughing at Zel and took a empty seat next to Lina. And Lina would have scooted away except that Gourry was on her other side, and she didn't want him to get any ideas why she was scooting, assuming of course that he had any ideas to begin with.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss, can you tell us where Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa is, or at least in what direction?" Amelia asked, trying to ignore Zels grumbling.  
  
"Well, I'd say that it's off somewhere in ... that direction." He said as he pointed his finger off into the forest.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to take a detour around this forest to get there then..." Gourry said standing up.  
  
His sentence was partially interrupted by a loud:  
  
"Fireball!!!"  
  
A large path through the forest suddenly appeared as Lina sat back down. Gourry just stood there looking speechless.  
  
"Or, we could just go through that path right there." Zelgadis said, standing up and walking towards their supplies.  
  
Lina was scarfing food like there was no tomorrow, when she finished her food, she glanced up at Gourry, who was still looking in awe at the line engraved in the countryside.  
  
Then she ate his food too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
so, how was it? i haven't waited that long to post this one after Ch. 3, so i don't know if anybody thinks it's good. PLEASE give a review! Ch. 5 coming soon!  
  
~Anakara 


	5. Walking...

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers or any of the characters, too bad though!  
  
  
  
The cinders from the ashes were still smoking as they walked along the makeshift path. A cloud of silence hung over them, swallowing any would be words with emptiness, with quiet. Every sound being strangled and its last breath taken before it was even heard. It was that quiet. Lina sighed and yawned as she stared out into the seemingly endless forest. Amelia, catching the yawn (since everybody knows that yawning is contagious) followed in suit. Zel however, began to look impatient.  
  
"This is taking forever!!!!!! Exactly how far is it to that Zombalaguaninkalifoniaa place Xelloss?! We've been walking for hours and the forest still looks exactly the same as when we started!" Zel spoke up  
  
"We still have oh. about one and a half more days of walking." Xelloss said after glancing around "To get to the out regions at least."  
  
"Hmm... Gourry, how much food..." Zelgadis started saying but stopped when he saw the gigantic pack of food bouncing around on Gourry's back and sweatdropped. "'Gourry, where did you get so much food...?" Zel said slowly so that Gourry could understand.  
  
"What do you mean? I've been carrying this pack full around since the last village we passed, why, is there something wrong?" Gourry asked confusedly  
  
Zel just groaned and turned around and kept walking, sweatdropping the whole time. "Well, that means we probably have enough food to last us for a while, so, if we can find some water, then we're set." Zel stated matter of factly  
  
Xelloss glanced around at the group and at Lina before turning back to facing the road. The slightest hint of a crooked grin escaping his face.  
  
"Xelloss..., do you know if there's any suitable places to set up camp around here?" Lina asked, her voice low and tired sounding  
  
Xelloss turned his attention back to Lina and the coordinates of their position before answering her.  
  
"I believe that there's one not far off, maybe 10 minutes away from here that would be okay." he said with his usual high-energized cheerful voice. The complete opposite of Lina's right about now.  
  
"Okay guys, as soon as we get there, we're setting up camp and getting some sleep. I'm pooped." Lina said, yawning as she did so, reflecting what the others, except Xelloss obviously felt like. "Okay? Okay." she said as she looked at everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
"Umm.. Lina, I think we should have a guard posted. Since we're in the middle of a forest, thanks to you, there's lots if wild animals and other scary things lurking around at night..." Xelloss said as a word of advice  
  
"All right then, who wants to take the first shift?" Lina asked hopefully  
  
"I will." Zel said, slightly raising his hand like some kind of schoolboy  
  
"Second?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Xelloss said getting hyper off of the negative emotions emanating off the crowd.  
  
"What?! Xelloss take a watch?!!!! Whoa, he must be pretty hyper!" Lina said dubiously. After pausing for a moment, said "I'll take the third watch, and Gourry'll take the third."  
  
When they got to the clearing, they moved all of the sticks, twigs, and small trees out of the way before they started setting up tents and making a campfire. Heading towards Xelloss, Lina walked up to his side and joined him picking up sticks and got his attention by coughing quietly.  
  
"What can I do for you Lina?" Xelloss asked still getting off his negative emotion high.  
  
"Something's been bothering me, Xelloss. If this area was forest before I blasted it, then how would you have known that there was a clearing here?" She asked skeptically  
  
"Now that's.... a secret!" Xelloss chirped  
  
Lina just groaned and ran a hand over her face, before asking again.  
  
"Lina, I'm trained to survive anywhere, even where there's forests,... or not... I'm just using my knowledge of the landscape to guide me." he said, almost looking like a college professor.  
  
Lina nodded and walked away and went over to help Amelia set up a tent that was giving her some trouble.  
  
Xelloss smiled a pleasant smile and continued to pick up sticks, glancing over at Lina every now and then, thinking to himself, and laughing quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
how was it? i'm trying to make them a little longer, but oh well. Tell me how you liked this new chapter!!!!! (in Gourry terms, review it!!!!) Ch. 6 coming soon!!!  
  
~Anakara 


	6. Something's wrong

Disclaimer: Why am i even bothering to write this, you know what it's going to say- I don't own any part of Slayers- There, i wrote it anyway :P  
  
  
  
Zelgadis looked gloomily at the blazing fire. He was tired. And I mean REALLY tired. In a few minutes his watch would be over and it would be Xellos's turn. The only problem was that he had no clue where Xelloss was. A slight breeze blew past and Zel shivered in the cold night air. After a few moments he let out a long sigh and stood up.  
  
"Well, that's the end of my watch, now it's time to go find that mazoku fruitcake..." Zel said to himself and began looking around  
  
"Looking for me?" Xelloss chirped out as he appeared behind Zel  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Zel yelled in surprise "Xelloss!!!!!! You stupid fruitcake!!!!"  
  
"Well that's not very nice, after all, I saved you the trouble of looking for me." Xelloss said trying to act hurt, although he wasn't succeeding  
  
"At any rate, it's your watch now, so good luck! I'm going to sleep!" Zel said with an exasperated sigh as he walked towards his tent.  
  
  
  
Xelloss glanced at the fire before sighing. He walked over to a log placed conveniently by the fire and sat down. Time to start his watch. As the time slowly passed Xelloss began thinking since he had nothing else to do.  
  
Xelloss started whistling and swinging his feet, as he looked around the campsite.  
  
*I'm bored...bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored.....*  
  
The measly campfire's blaze began to dwindle down and was soon starting to go out. Xelloss, upon seeing this, frowned as he threw another handful of sticks into the fire. The fire once more grew bright again and Xelloss resumed his fruitcake grin.  
  
"Let's see what we can do to make this more interesting..." Xelloss sighed as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a can of silly string and a jar of honey.  
  
  
  
As the night wore on... Xelloss's watch soon drew to a close and it was time to go wake up Lina.  
  
As he entered the tent he saw Lina's figure curled up underneath the mounds and layers of blankets. Her chest moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Xelloss watched serenely as Lina slept soundly. He quietly crept up near Lina's face and cautiously removed his glove before touching his fingers to her face. Her cheek seemed warmer than he had thought it should have been, but he ignored it and continued watching her. Xelloss softly stroked her face for a moment before he noticed a stray lock of hair resting on her eyelid. Being careful not to wake her he moved the lock out of her face before whimpering softly:  
  
"No matter what happens, I will always love you Lina-chan... Don't ever forget that..."  
  
Xelloss quietly stood back up and tiptoed back to the front of the tent.  
  
"Lina-san! Time to wake up!" Xelloss chirped with his best fruitcake smile.  
  
"Already...? I just went to sleep though... oh well..." Lina responded groggily, rubbing her eyes  
  
*She must be really tired* Xelloss thought to himself  
  
Lina stumbled towards the door before she lost her balance and knocked into Xelloss, slightly whimpering.  
  
"Lina, are you all right?" Xelloss asked teasingly  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Lina said as she pushed him away and continued walking. After a few more steps however, she again collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Lina!" Xelloss cried out, very worried.  
  
"Xelloss, I'm fine, I think I'm coming down with a cold or something, go to sleep."  
  
Lina stated as she pulled herself up onto the log.  
  
"I don't think you are, I'm going to keep my eye on you." Xelloss said as her walked over and sat down on the log next to Lina.  
  
"Okay, but you're just wasting your time, I'm completely healthy and alert, really."  
  
"All right... but if you need anything just call for me" Xelloss said resuming his fruitcake smile before teleporting away.  
  
  
  
After Xelloss left Lina looked up at the outlying trees and whispered to herself:  
  
"What was up with him..." But her sentence was interrupted a sudden cold chill that overtook her body, which was strange, since it was quite nice outside. Along with it came a sick feeling in her stomach that felt as though someone had twisted it into tight knots which made Lina nauseous. But the feeling left as quickly as it came and she ignored it.  
  
"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me... stupid fruitcake."  
  
  
  
Xelloss's face grew more concerned as he watched from a nearby tree as Lina shivered violently, and took on a sickly hue. No matter how concerned he was however, Xelloss soon fell asleep, and before he knew it, it was morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Give me comments!!!!!! I want to write more, but I want to know what everybody thinks of this chapter first! PLEASE review. And for those of you who are wondering, you WILL find out what Xelloss is doing with the marshmallows, silly string and honey!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, thankyou in advance for the review I know you're going to submit!!! ^_^  
  
(And thanks to all those cool people that have already given reviews! You're the best!!!)  
  
~Anakara 


	7. Morning

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did; I don't own Slayers or any part of it! ^.^'  
  
  
  
Xelloss awoke to the sight of Gourry making breakfast. Gourry had a slightly concerned look on his face  
  
Lina woke him up to hand over the watch. I wonder if he noticed how sick she seemed... Darn it! Why did I pick this night of all nights to fall asleep!?  
  
Hopping down out of his tree Xelloss walked over to where Gourry was sitting.  
  
"Hello Gourry-san." Xelloss chirped with an attempted smile  
  
"Hi Xelloss..." Gourry said flatly and depressed sounding "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Pretty good, how about you?" Xelloss said not feeling like trying to feed off Gourry's negative emotions.  
  
"Well I slept pretty good until Lina woke me up.... Hey, Xelloss, did you notice anything peculiar about Lina...?" Gourry pleaded hopefully (not sounding like his usual jellyfish self)  
  
"Yeah I did... I think she's sick or something, although she won't admit it. Why? Did you get that impression too?" Xelloss said growing more concerned  
  
"Yeah... I was hoping that she would be better by this morning, but I don't know..."  
  
"Is she in her tent?"  
  
"Yup, she's still sleeping..." Gourry said gloomily "She hasn't even woken up to the smell of breakfast..."  
  
"This is serious then..." Xelloss said solemnly as he walked towards Lina's tent and peered in. Lina was indeed still sleeping in her tent, but not peacefully. Tossing and turning violently, Lina was broken into a sheen of sweat. She was moaning and whimpering feverish nonsense and was slightly crying, and breathing in heavily as though it was hard to breathe. Xelloss crept over towards Lina's face and touched his gloved to her cheek. Her hot face scorched his hand and he pulled his hand back reflexively, glanced at Lina and ran out of the tent.  
  
"Gourry! Go wake up Amelia! Fast! Lina's even sicker than she was last night! We've got to get Amelia in here fast!" Xelloss said seriously letting his eyes open in a very concerned way.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I wish that you guys would've told me sooner... Lina's really sick..." Amelia said as she wiped Lina's forehead off with a damp towel.  
  
"Well she just got sick last night, we didn't have any other signs that she was going to be this sick..." Gourry said dumbfoundedly  
  
"Gourry, it's all right.... I just don't know if I can heal her by myself. She's really sick..."  
  
"I could help you..." Zelgadis said stepping into the tent  
  
"That would help... thanks." Amelia said slightly blushing  
  
Xelloss just sat in the back of the room, watching the events as they unfolded.  
  
"Even if both of us are healing her though, we might not be able to cure her sickness very much... I suggest that we keep traveling towards the nearest town." Amelia said regaining her composure. "Somebody's going to have to carry her I guess..."  
  
"I have to carry all of our supplies, so somebody else will have to..." Gourry said sadly  
  
"Zel, that leaves you." Amelia said looking at him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I volunteer!" Xelloss chirped from the back of the room, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about you... Xelloss.." Amelia said skeptically  
  
"We can't let you carry her you fruitcake! How do we know that you won't teleport away with her, huh?" Zel said defensively  
  
"I promise that I won't." Xelloss said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"But-" Zel started  
  
"Zel, if he really wants to, then let him. He promised that he won't teleport away with her. Right Xelloss...?" Amelia said turning to look at Xelloss.  
  
"Yes, I promise!" Xelloss said holding his hands up front of him.  
  
"Oh, all right..." Zel said defeatedly  
  
"Gourry, are you all right with this?" Amelia said now turning to Gourry  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm okay with Xelloss carrying Lina." Gourry said sounding a little bit cheerier.  
  
"It's settled then, Xelloss is going to carry Lina. Okay!" Amelia said looking very much relieved that the whole dispute was over.  
  
Xelloss continued to look at Lina. Lina looked a little better than before, but she still looked very feverish. He flushed face almost matched her hair, and although she was unconscious, Xelloss knew that she probably wasn't feeling very good.  
  
"We should have breakfast and get going you guys." Amelia said calmly while stretching and getting up.  
  
Xelloss smiled a cheery smile and walked out of the tent.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xelloss, where are you going with that food?" Zel asked as Xelloss walked away with a plate of food.  
  
"I'm going to give it to Lina. She needs it to recover." Xelloss said as he continued walking towards Lina's tent.  
  
"If you can get her to eat it, then go ahead by all means." Amelia said fairly uncaringly. Gourry didn't even say anything because he was too busy eating to notice.  
  
Again, as Xelloss approached the entrance of the tent, he peered inside. Lina was still in pretty much the same condition, and was still unconscious. As Xelloss made his way to Lina's head, Lina whimpered slightly, causing him to stop. He kept going until he was sitting right next to Lina's head. Carefully he broke off a piece of a biscuit and put it into Lina's mouth. Slowly she chewed and swallowed the piece before Xelloss put another piece in.  
  
"Amazing Lina, even in your sleep you're still eating... funny." Xelloss said softly with a wincing smile.  
  
Xelloss continued to feed Lina the rest of the biscuit before continuing on to the soup. Spoonful by spoonful he fed Lina, easing the spoon into her mouth for each bite. Reflexively, and thankfully, she swallowed each spoonful. As Xelloss continued to feed her she seemed to gain more and more consciousness.  
  
"Well there you go Lina, you've finished all of your food. I'll be leaving now." Xelloss said softly as he moved back towards the entrance of the tent.  
  
"Xelloss, don't go..." Lina whispered faintly from her bed, regaining consciousness.  
  
"Lina.... All right, if you insist." Xelloss crept back to her side and wiped her forehead with a cold damp rag and smoothed down her hair. "You sure are sick Lina."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Lina said quietly before faintly coughing. "I don't get sick that often, so when I do, it's bad."  
  
"Yeah, it's the same thing with me."  
  
"I'm so tired..." Lina whimpered coughing slightly.  
  
"Go to sleep Lina, go to sleep. You need your rest." Xelloss said pulling the covers up. Lina dozed back to sleep and Xelloss started to get up.  
  
"Xelloss!!!!" What are you doing in here that's taking so long!?" Gourry yelled from the opening of the tent where his head was now sticking in.  
  
"I was feeding her, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, sure... It doesn't take that long to feed someone..." Gourry said accusingly  
  
"Gourry-san, Lina woke up and I had to comfort her, that's all." Xelloss said innocently  
  
"All right, but I don't want you pulling any funny stuff while Lina's unable to defend herself..." Gourry said warningly  
  
"Don't worry, I won't..."  
  
"Good, because I care about Lina like a sister. So does everyone else, and we don't want her hurt." Gourry said acting very intelligent.  
  
"I told you already Gourry-san, I won't hurt her." Xelloss said with his usual fruitcake grin.  
  
"I know you won't Xelloss, I know that, but Lina doesn't. I know that you love her, but she doesn't know that. Just keep that in mind." Gourry said for once very cryptically before he left the tent. Xelloss sat looking at Lina thinking about the words that Gourry had said.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute Lina. Just wait here." And he too left the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that chapter? I know it was kinda mushy and OOC sometimes, but try to be forgiving please...? Anyway, review!!!!! Please review????????? I like having reviews to see what kind of writing I should put in my fics, so please review me and tell me what you think! Thankyou!!! ^-^  
  
~Anakara 


End file.
